


Hold on Till May 堅持到底

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood, Coercion, Dubious Consent, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, SUPER dubious consent, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 我們擁有此夜，我親自試驗你的身體。Eobard Thawne向Barry Allen提出一項交易。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold on Till May](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465082) by [punk_rock_yuppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie). 



> 授權：

　　「好吧，Mr. Allen。」

　　Eobard的笑容嘲諷又尖銳，就像追著老鼠的貓。他的聲音挑釁，他甚至沒有喘氣。而Barry已喘息得上氣不接下氣，Eobard卻似乎不受他們夜間漫長追逐影響。Barry不肯定現在什麼時候，只是他們從黃昏開始，眼下月亮已經高懸於空。他們停在屋頂，Eobard繞著Barry踱步，仿佛捕食者檢查獵物。

　　「我們來做個交易。」Eobard終於續道。

　　Barry努力平息胸膛起伏，看著Eobard徘徊。Barry雙手按在膝蓋，彎著身竭力控制呼吸。他沒有說話，他告訴自己不回應是因為他不願咬餌上釣，而非他仍然因為迄今為止的戰鬥喘不過氣來。

　　Eobard的身體閃爍電光，他突然入侵他的個人空間。他不斷逼近直至Barry後背撞上牆。Eobard依舊咧嘴笑著，露出一口牙齒，他身周飛舞的紅色閃電纏上Barry的身體。他舔了舔唇，對上Barry的目光。

　　「你想要什麼，Thawne？」Barry恨恨道，終於平復了呼吸。他站直起身，雙臂交叉胸前。

　　「噢，Mr. Allen，從未變過，」Eobard慢條斯理道，「我一直想要 _你_ 。」

　　Barry嘗試遠離Eobard，但只撞上牆壁，他的頭呯地碰上磚頭，爆發一陣劇痛。Eobard讓他們身體每寸都貼在一起，他把Barry困在牆上，他雙手熱切游走制服的線條。Barry壓下那觸碰引發的哆嗦，目光變得狠厲，仿佛這就能阻止另一個極速者。

　　「我會操你。」Eobard用鼻子蹭著Barry的臉頰，不知何故，動作有著隱含的、心照不宣的威脅。「如果你受得住不射出來，我會投降。我會自首，走進管道監獄，像個乖男孩。」他的說話灼熱地拂過Barry下巴。

　　Barry全身緊繃他也不為所動。他繼續說下去，一聲低吼。「但是，如果你 _的確_ 射了，」 _正如我知道你會_ 不言而喻，「那你就是 _我_ 的了，Barry Allen。」

　　Barry的反駁堵在了喉嚨，像膽汁一樣燃燒。恐懼在他腸道攪動，戰抑或逃的本能超速運轉。他沒有動彈、沒有攻擊，也沒有逃跑。他在Eobard掌控中一動不動，他等待。

　　「拜托，別告訴我你從來沒有想過……」Eobard伸手扯下自己的頭套，然後Barry的。他的手沿著Barry的頭髮滑落他下巴的線條，然後停在Barry頸上，作為警告。他沒有用力得足以抑制呼吸，但威脅顯而易見。

　　「你從未想像過被你深愛的導師、你的偶像操？」Eobard的嘲笑在Barry頭顱迴盪不止。

　　他仍然環著Barry的頸，Eobard傾身一路吻到他耳朵。他把耳垂吮進嘴裡，又是啃咬柔軟的肌膚又是拉扯。害得Barry呻吟了一聲，又是一瞪。

　　「就是這樣。」Eobard讚許道。

　　Barry無視刺痛雙眼的淚水。他伸手去到隱約、幾乎不可見的制服接縫。他扯開它們，分開上身與下身。寒風刺骨，如果他一絲不掛他會凍死的。他把褲子扯下來剛好足以讓Eobard得到他想要的、他需要的。腿部制服去到他膝蓋上方。

　　他停下來，再次站直，用他希望具挑戰性的凝視盯著Eobard。

　　「你很漂亮。」Eobard嘲笑表示Barry的表情只令他愉悅不已。他雙手再次游走，現在更多飢膚坦露面前，他甚至更加貪婪了。他撫過Barry赤裸的身體，引起一陣雞皮疙瘩，享受誘發的Barry的細微呻吟。

　　Eobard停上撫摸，扯下自己制服的褲子，釋出硬挺的陰莖。

　　Barry顫抖，很難辨別是出於愉悅還是恐懼。愉悅像是細線般拉扯他的靜脈，但似乎被潮水般的恐懼淹沒。Barry感到暈眩，仿佛頭顱要裂開來似的，像是他會在Eobard真的觸碰他那刻分崩離析。

　　揮之不去的一波波快感讓Barry不適，快感勉強作為足夠強大的錨支撐著他。

 

　　過去Eobard Thawne仍然是Harrison Wells的時候，Barry當然想像過這件事。

　　又或者說，好吧，他想像過Harrison Wells在床上桌上或者車裡。從不是在建築頂部也從不是 _這樣_ 。

　　Harrison Wells是他整個世界，不論是粒子加速器爆炸之前還是之後。Eobard Thawne揭露真身之前，Barry會為Harrison Wells做任何事。Eobard Thawne說出真相之前，Barry懷抱可笑的幻想，幻想與他以為是Harrison Wells的男人墮入愛河，與那個男人展開生活。

 

　　Eobard戴著手套的手抓住Barry仍然軟著的陰莖，將他從幻想扯回現實。

　　Barry合上雙眼免得不知道看向何處。他不想看著黑色手套套弄他的分身，他不想看著假冒者頂著Harrison Wells的臉。是那張臉讓他如此輕易放棄。縱使滿懷憎恨與恐懼，Barry無法抗拒那張臉。即使知道那張臉只是可怕的面具，甚至知道面具背後隱藏著怎樣的男人——Barry無法真正說不。

　　接下來幾秒眨眼過去。他感受到神速力在他們身體之間點燃，但他沒有跟上的意欲。他讓他速度的能量流入Eobard的動作，他交出控制權，任Eobard予取予求。Barry全神貫注不要硬起來，隨著三根手指，連著手套黏黏滑滑，深深探進他體內。它們以奇怪的時間間隔震動，同時另一隻手仍然裹住Barry的陰莖。

　　Barry的後穴濕潤敞開之後Eobard才慢了下來。他扶著Barry的臀部抬起他，等到Barry乖乖將雙腿還上Eobard的腰才繼續。他愉悅斜睨，引導他的陰莖，黏滑但無套，進入Barry體內。他以緩慢至極的速度律動，因為即使他無法讓Barry射出來，他都會細細品味每一分每一秒。

　　Barry腹部隨著沒入他體內的每一寸而翻騰。強烈的感覺在他胸膛爆炸開來。

　　感覺很 _棒_ ，因為Eobard事先工作做得很徹底。Barry被充份撐開，相當濕潤，縈繞的灼燒愉悅至極。Eobard知道什麼角度能讓Barry的肌膚燃點火花，毫無保留地撞擊。他知道怎麼轉動握著Barry陰莖的手來讓肌膚泛紅燃點情慾。

　　然而，同一時間，發生的事情與 _對象_ 令人作噁。Barry無法否認的阻力，即使經常搖擺，仍是厚得感覺被鎖喉。他想要這一刻，卻不想要下一刻——那是無盡的推拉，讓Barry內心蒙上一層薄霧。

　　但是，這衝突只足以讓他的分身疲軟這麼久，Barry在Eobard的觸碰底下感到無助。

　　「抑制，Mr. Allen？」Eobard在Barry耳邊柔聲低語。「那可不好。」

　　Eobard為了強調他的話拔了出來，直至只有陰莖頭部留在Barry體內。

　　「放棄吧，Barry，」Eobard嘲笑道，「你贏不了。」

　　他向前挺進埋進Barry後穴最深處。他定下懲罰的節奏，一次又一次把Barry撞到牆上去。肌膚與肌膚的碰撞在夜晚空氣中淫靡又濡濕，想到有人可能聽見就令Eobard興奮。

　　激情混合殘忍，直至他們再也分不開來。

　　Barry雙手緊緊抓著Eobard的肩膀，不情不願掛在他身上。雙手下堅實的肌肉給了Barry某種控制，Barry絕望抱緊它。他的陰莖變得愈來愈硬，Barry腦海昏昏沉沉得再也無法想別的事。

　　Barry只聽得見Eobard的分身在他體內黏糊進出。他只感受得到Eobard的手粗暴撫過他的陰莖。他只嚐得到他們汗水混在一起——他們神速力糾纏在一起。

　　不斷被撞往身後的牆令他整個後背滿是瘀傷又酸又痛，痛楚只是進一步削弱了他的抵抗力。他的雙臂環得Eobard的肩膀更緊，拉得那男人更近，把臉埋進Eobard頸項來隱藏他扭曲的快感。

　　Eobard即時作出反應。他貼近沒入Barry為他鑒出的空間。他一隻手抓住Barry的臀部作槓桿作用。他放開了Barry現在完全硬起來的陰莖，一隻手撐著牆。他的姿勢讓Barry的背部離開牆壁，即使他抽插不得不放慢，換來Barry貓叫似的喘息也是值得的。Eobard親吻Barry的太陽穴，嚐到匯聚那裡的汗水的味道。

　　Barry呻吟出聲，難以自制。他的胸膛就像該死的裂開來了，Barry再也無法保持安靜。他的指甲劃過Eobard制服的紋理，努力拉近距離。

　　「看著我，Mr. Allen。」

　　Barry順從了，發出介乎啜泣與呻吟的一聲‧他抬起頭，用沒有溫度，只有眼淚與屈從的目光凝視。Eobard下流的笑容再次令他顫抖，但他沒有嘗試退開。他等待。

　　Eobard傾身，起初輕輕吻了Barry。他下身仍然節奏不停抽送，但他的唇瓣溫柔靈巧地在Barry唇上游走。Eobard舔舐Barry嘴上縫隙，等待他張開唇瓣，深化這個吻。Eobard呻吟出來，舌頭交纏在一起，Barry同樣急切描摹他的口腔。Eobard沉醉於Barry嘴裡的味道，記住了這濕熱的感覺。

　　當他們斷開，唇瓣之間扯出一縷銀絲。Eobard露齒一笑。

　　「感覺如何，Mr. Allen？」Eobard低聲道，放慢了衝刺。「是你想要的嗎？是你夢寐以求的嗎？」

　　Barry嗚咽著。他擺動臀部來彌補慢下來的節奏。摩擦的需要超越了繫於神經的恐懼。Barry絕望慟哭。

　　「摸你自己，Barry。」Eobard命令道。「我的陰莖插在你體內同時讓自己射出來。」

　　Barry從Eobard肩膀抽走一隻手放上陰莖。他自暴自棄操進自己拳頭裡，向前挺進手中，向後迎上Eobard的分身。

　　「讓我聽見你。」Eobard嘶聲道。「漂亮又響亮，Mr. Allen。讓整座城市都聽見你為我成了個蕩婦。」

　　Barry叫了出來，迴盪液空，他呻吟又喘息，眼簾沉重的凝視無法從Eobard身上移開。他套弄自己的陰莖快到他的手開始震動。

　　「美妙的技巧。」

　　Barry幾乎想問Eobard會不會這樣做，他這樣做時是不是想著Barry，但他來不及問另一波感覺就排山倒海湧來——

　　Eobard的陰莖在他體內 _震動_ ，Barry感覺被快感撕裂開來。每下插入都直抵骨骼，讓他身體由內而外咔嚓咔嚓。Eobard以驚人的精準與無法阻擋的決心撞上Barry的前列腺。

　　「操！」Barry再次喊道。他的身體在震動之間起伏，他咬了Eobard的嘴唇。他每幾秒就親吻，把Eobard下唇吸吮在唇齒之間啃咬。他輕輕在Eobard嘴裡唸著那名字一遍又一遍，愈來愈大聲。

　　「你快要去了嗎，Mr. Allen？」

　　Barry只是點了點頭，因為他此刻唯一想到的字就是 _操_ 和 _Eobard_ 。

　　「你會為我射出來嗎，Barry？你會成為我的寵物嗎？」Barry沒來得及回答Eobard就吻上他，掠奪他的嘴吞下他所有呻吟。Eobard深深舔進Barry嘴裡，用舌頭勾劃Barry的牙齒。他的舌頭纏上Barry，直至對方同樣兇狠回吻。Eobard甚至稍微退開讓Barry主導這個吻，讓Barry最後擁有控制的表象。

　　隨著Barry的舌頭再次滑進他嘴裡，Eobard重重咬下去咬到出血。

　　Barry尖叫出來，他的精液於兩人之間濺射。他的陰莖在手上脈動，精液濃稠可笑地迸發。他全身快感燃燒，腦海一片空白。他的舌頭跳動，鮮血的銅鐵味充斥嘴裡，滴落下巴。他一陣戰慄，仿佛他能單憑那味道，又或者說單憑那暴力射出來。

　　Eobard露齒一笑，Barry的鮮血也染上了他的牙齒。他舔了舔唇，額頭貼上了Barry。「我會射在你體內，Barry Allen，你終將屬於 _我_ 。」Eobard溢出喘息，顫抖著迎來高潮。他的抽插，仍然快得難以置信仍然震動不止，變得不穩失衡。

　　「我永遠不會放你走。」Eobard嘶聲道，最後一次搗進Barry。

　　Barry緊繃，射出來的感覺、屬於Eobard的認知填滿了他。他感覺像牛一樣被烙印，這個念頭讓恐懼在腸道攪動。現在高潮餘韻褪去，Barry回到現在。夜間寒冷的空氣刺痛他裸露的肌膚，膽汁在他腸道冒泡。Barry自覺骯髒、破碎、被用過。Eobard仍然硬著的陰莖在他體內，痛得像射進大腦的子彈。

　　他輪了。他輸了，因為他無法抗拒。

　　他失敗了。

　　Eobard拔出來的時候Barry也一動不動，後穴的精液滴落雙腿他也沒有反應。他任由Eobard為兩人重新穿好衣服，任由Eobard入侵他的私人空間。Barry摟住Eobard的肩膀，就像之前一樣。

　　Eobard用鼻子蹭著他的臉頰，在Barry臉上印滿親吻。他做的時候咧嘴笑著，每一個吻都像割開Barry肌膚般刺痛。Barry沒有退開。他側起頭方便Eobard行事。

　　Eobard開始對著他的肌膚喃喃低語，他震動的聲音令Barry的身體幾近痛苦地情動。

　　「你屬於我，Barry Allen。我餘生都會擁有你，我會摧毀你。」Eobard粗暴啃咬似的吻著Barry，他舔乾淨Barry嘴裡殘留的鮮血，儘管傷口已經癒合。他們分開來後Eobard繼續說著話，雖然他們雙唇只有一線之隔。

　　「我會將你一塊一塊拆開，你會愛死每一分每一秒。你會求我這樣做。除了我的名字你什麼都不會知道，而你會為此感激。」Eobard低吼道，扯緊了Barry的頭髮。他盯著Barry，他的表情是難以置信的憤怒與喜悅的混合物。

　　「我會毀掉你，Barry Allen，然後你會愛我愛到最後一刻。」


End file.
